Tomber dans ses yeux
by RapistPanda
Summary: Recueil de textes courts façon poème sur le couple ZoSan. Je tiens à préciser que tous a été écrit, qu'il ne reste qu'à voir si l'idée vous plait pour pouvoir poster la suite. Univers alternatif. De K à M. 3 texte seront purement des lemons.
1. Pardonne-moi

**Titre: **Tomber dans ses yeux

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Pairing: **Zoro x Sanji; Sanji x Zoro_*variable*_

**Rating: **de K à M_*variable aussi*_

**Genre: **Romance

**Résumé: **Recueil de textes courts façon poème sur le couple ZoSan. Je tiens à préciser que tous a été écrit, qu'il ne reste qu'à voir si l'idée vous plait pour pouvoir poster la suite. Univers alternatif.

**Nda Rapist Panda: **Hé ! Et non mes amies je ne suis point morte ! Je crois que nous appelons ceci la surcharge de travail ainsi qu'un ennemi juré qui a pris place dans ma chambre il y a quelque temps, j'ai nommé mon très cher ami le fantôme. Il cache mon portable et envois des messages sans ma permission _ *heureusement qu'il se limite à « hvufheufheufhe » sinon je serai dans la : poop :*,_ il a aussi décidé de s'approprier ma carte de self pendant 2 semaines et a décidé d'utiliser le corps de ma sœur pour me l'a ramené, et il aime beaucoup taper contre ma porte la nuit.

_**\\ ATTENTION CECI N'ETAIT PAS UNE PLAISANTERIE ! /**_

Bref, passons, mes problèmes ne vont pas s'arrêter en le clamant au monde entier _*si seulement…*_et je repars donc sur mon explication. Ceci est donc comme vous l'avez compris un recueil de textes courts sur Zoro et Sanji. 3 textes seront purement du lemon. Et le reste vari lettres, petites notes, Os vraiment riquiqui, et bien d'autre. J'espère que l'idée vous plais et que vous allez appréciez :D

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei, mais les textes, eux, m'appartiennent alors, pas de plagiat è_é

Enjoy )

_Pardonne-moi_

J'ai fais des erreurs dans ma chienne de vie

Mais la douleur que j'ai pu te faire endurer les surpassent toutes sans exception.

Tu as illuminé ma vie, tu l'as rendue meilleure.

Tu m'as permis de voir grand et d'aimer comme jamais auparavant.

Tu m'as pardonné tellement de fois que commencer à compter serait à la longue épuisant.

Tu m'as appris le vrai sens du mot « Amour ».

Tu m'as prouvé que tous les mecs n'étaient pas des gamins prétentieux qui n'en ont que pour leurs gueules.

J'ai pu te montré chaque facette de moi, que tu as accepté avec joie.

Je pouvais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, et je savais pertinemment que tu m'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Mais … j'ai tout gâché …

Le problème ne venait pas de toi, mais bien de moi.

Avec toi, le bonheur était trop intense.

Tu t'accrochais à moi comme lorsque l'on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

Mais au lieu de te sauver, je t'ai laissé couler.

Je t'ai fait croire que tout allait pour le mieux alors que chaque jour mon sac de sentiments envers toi se vidait à vue d'œil.

Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un garçon comme Toi puisse tomber amoureux d'une personne comme Moi !

Je t'ai fait espéré et désespéré en l'espace de quelques jours, et je m'en veux terriblement.

Tu me connais après tous… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de montrer mes sentiments… surtout pour un mec.

Mais au fond, tu me manques terriblement…

Tu as créé un énorme fossé dans mon cœur, et mon bonheur si enfonce…

Tu sais, j'aurai du me convaincre que je le méritais amplement…

Mais comment aurai-je pu ?

Je t'aime … Zoro je t'aime…

C'est lâche de ma part de te le dire quatre mois après notre rupture, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…

Je suis désolé…

Tout ceci a entrainé ta haine envers moi, et elle grandit de jour en jour…

Tu as enfin pris conscience que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien…

Mais bizarrement j'espère que tu me pardonneras …

Encore…

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si il a quelque chose qui vous as fait tilter, quelque chose qui n'a aucuns sens, dîtes le moi xD Y'a des fois j'oublie des trucs et du coup je ne sais pas où j'en suis et je bouche les trous avec ce que j'ai sous la main xD _*on parle bien écriture hein pas maçonnerie ! :P* _

Reviews ? **–fait des yeux de chat Poté-**_ *personne ne résiste aux yeux de chat Poté*_

_RapistPanda_


	2. Encore une fois

Hey mina !

Voici le deuxième texte sur Zoro et Sanji. C'est encore Sanji qui parle, sauf qu'il se trouve dans la situation inverse. Zoro a rompu avec lui et lui fait vivre un véritable enfer, mais malgré cela, Sanji l'aime encore un peu plus chaque jours.

Merci encore pour vos reviews :D J'ai pas l'habitude mais je vais y répondre maintenant :

Noir Albinos : Voici le suivant ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

Portgas D. Hikaru : Je savais que tu pourrais pas résister ! Ahahahahahahahah ! Bref xD Le Zoro x Luffy ? Chacun ses goût hein ! J'l'aime bien mais comme dit ma Meilleure : Zoro va avec Sanji et Luffy avec Ace point à la ligne. xD Oh c'est gentil :') Bonne chance à toi aussi *ma petite x')*

Tigrou2Hitsu-kun : Et bien avec moi tu va prendre l'habitude tu va voir ! xD Je savais que tu sa te ferais sourire, je le savais x) Et oui c'est quand même mieux de changer les rôles de temps en temps :D Merci pour ta review ;)

Enjoy ;)

_Encore une fois ..._

La douleur présente dans mon coeur n'a jamais été aussi réelle...

L'envie de pleurer me prend à chaque coin de rue.

Ses yeux pénétrant mon esprit et me regardant avec mépris me donne honte de moi...

Devant mes amis, je fais le fier, l'heureux, celui qui a déjà tout oublié.

Mais le soir, dans ma chambre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui ...

A sa voix et son odeur ...

Et je pleure ... tellement ...

Parce que je me rend compte que plus jamais je ne pourrai toucher cette peau halée ...

Plus jamais je ne l'entendrai me dire "je t'aime" ...

Plus de "Tu es magnifique Sanji, comme toujours" ...

Plus de sourires - plus de regards - plus rien ...

Seulement un grand vide ... qui jamais plus ne sera comblé ...

Lorsque je le regarde ... j'ai juste une envie ; le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser ...

Lui répéter encore et encore que je l'aime ...

Et que jamais je ne veux le perdre ...

Mais ... je l'ai déjà perdu.

Je veux juste le récupérer ... car j'en suis tombé fou amoureux ... et malheureusement l'amour ne se contrôle pas ...

Et les sentiments non plus ...

Jamais, oh non jamais plus il ne me parlera comme avant ...

Jamais plus il ne me regardera avec ce regard, oui, celui d'une personne amoureuse ...

Jamais plus il ne chuchotera à mon oreille de douces paroles ...

Jamais plus ...

Sache-le, Zoro, que même si ton seul objectif était de te rapprocher de moi pour mieux me faire tomber ensuite...

Que tu as gagné ton pari

Que tu m'as fais vivre un véritable enfer ...

Que tu as littéralement détruit ma vie ...

Que tu as brisé mon coeur ...

Que tu m'as repris, puis laissé tomber encore ...

Malgré tout ...

Je t'aime ... comme le fou que je suis.

Voilà, celui-là est un peu plus court, me demander pas pourquoi xD En gros c'est des textes qui expliquent les sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir et vu que les cours de Français sont trèèèès ennuyant, j'en profitais pour écrire de joulies textes tout crognon :D

Reviews ? **-fait des yeux de ... euh ... le chat Poté c'est déjà fait ... ah je sais ! ... fait des yeux de petit panda venant de se faire violer-**

_**RapistPanda**_


	3. La vie est un rêve avec toi

**Yeah les amiches me revoilà avec un nouveau poème. Cette fois-ci c'est Zoro qui parle. J'espère que vous allez aimer, comme les deux autres. Et encore merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewer. Sa me fait très plaisir. **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Oda, mais le poème est de moi, écrit pour la personne que j'aime ... :$ Il se reconnaîtra :D**

**Allez, Enjoy**

_La vie est un rêve avec toi._

Tu vois, quand j'étais avec toi, dans tes bras, j'étais heureux. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, juste toi. Ton odeur enivrait mes sens. Tu me faisais tourner la tête. Lorsque tes mains touchaient ma peau, j'étais parcouru de multiples frissons. Je me voyais déjà faire ma vie avec toi. C'est vrai, c'est bête, c'est illusoire, et totalement débile, mais m'imaginer avec toi, sa me rendait heureux, et confiant.

Je suis un rêveur après tout, je ferme les yeux devant la réalité et je me renferme dans mes illusion.

Et penser avoir une famille avec toi, c'était le plus beau cadeau auquel je pouvais rêver avec toi

Et bizarrement, j'y pense toujours.

Parce que tu es bien le seul avec qui je me vois marié, et pourtant le mariage, j'ai jamais vraiment accroché. Surtout entre deux hommes.

T'étais ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde, plus précieux que moi même. Plus précieux que ma famille toute entière.

A mes yeux, tu valais plus que de l'or.

Et je t'ai laissé filer en pensant que ce n'était pas à moi de partager ce bonheur avec toi, que tu méritais quelqu'un de mieux.

Mais finalement, depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard, je suis devenu dépendant de toi.

Et ça, je peux pas le nier. Juste le cacher...

Mais chaque jours passés loin de toi me détruit. Après tout, lorsque l'on est dépendant de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un, on a besoin de sa dose tous les jours.

Mais toi, tu t'éloignais, de plus en plus loin, tu allais dans des endroits où je ne pouvais te suivre.

J'ai beau dire aux autres "Non mais lui ? Tu déconne ou quoi je m'en fou il pourrait mourir je le pleurerai même pas", t'es la personne de ma vie.

Tu es irrésistible, on ne te l'a pas déjà dit ?

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me compliquer la vie, que je stoppe ce foutu pessimisme qui s'engouffre dans mes sentiments, que j'arrête de croire que je ne suis pas fais pour connaitre le bonheur, et que j'arrête de croire que la vie ne sera jamais parfaite.

Car avec toi, elle l'est.

Je t'aime Sanji, et si je devais me sacrifier pour toi, je le ferai un millions de fois.

**Voilà, j'espère que sa vous as plu :D Un max de review pour le prochain qui est un lemon :P **

**RapistPanda**


End file.
